Canción de la nieve
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Todo es guerra, nieve, muerte y oscuridad, pero en medio del caos intentan seguir luchando, seguir amando, seguir viviendo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Canción de la nieve

Primera parte: myräkkä

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I

No se fija en ella la primera vez que la conoce, al menos no de manera romántica, porque en ella en sí es imposible no fijarse. Daenerys Targaryen es guapa, guapa en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, pero no es eso lo que hace que la gente se fije en ella. Transmite algo, poder, fuerza, tiene algo magnético, algo que te hace querer seguirla. Jon piensa que es como una tormenta, estruendosa y arrolladora. También piensa que se alegra de tenerla como aliada, que de ningún modo querría que fuera su enemiga, aunque sabe que en un futuro lo será.

Ella ya se lo ha dejado claro. Ha venido a luchar por la humanidad, siguiendo el consejo del sacerdote rojo que la acompaña tras haber leído las cartas que encontrara cuando reconquistó Rocadragón. Cuando termine la guerra contra los caminantes volverá a luchar por su trono y ya ha dicho que quiere los siete reinos, los siete.

II

La guerra avanza y Jon comienza a fijarse más en ella. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Son dos de los principales comandantes. Pronto aprende a conocerla, se cuentan historias del pasado. Él le habla de Ygritte y ella le habla de Drogo y de Daario. Él le habla de Robb y ella le habla de Viserys. Se buscan cuando la guerra les da un respiro, pero solo para hablar. Nunca pasa nada más y Jon tampoco piensa que tenga que pasar.

III

Es Sansa la que se da cuenta. Su hermana no empuña arma alguna, pero se encarga de cuidar a los pequeños y de organizar las provisiones, además de ayudar con la estrategia. También pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Es curioso porque nunca estuvieron unidos, pero ahora lo están.

Sansa ha cambiado mucho, aunque en algunas cosas sigue siendo la niña que fue. Sigue disfrutando de las historias de amor, y quizá por eso es la primera en detectar la suya, antes incluso que él.

Jon nunca se había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos por Daenerys. La guerra no deja espacio en su cabeza para nada más, pero cuando Sansa lo dice sabe que es cierto, que hay algo que está empezando a surgir, que hay algo que él quiere que surja.

IV

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la conversación con Sansa, los días en la guerra siempre son iguales y al final siempre se pierde la cuenta. Solo sabe que un día Daenerys lo besa y él corresponde el beso y al segundo siguiente están tirados en la cama de él haciendo el amor. No hay romanticismos de los que a Sansa le gustan, pero su hermana sonríe cuando él se lo cuenta. Se alegra por ellos. En estos tiempos cualquier excusa es buena para tener algo por lo que alegrarse.

V

A partir de ahí se acuestan juntos todas las noches. Nunca se dicen que se quieren, solo se acuestan, salvaje, desesperadamente, como si todavía estuvieran luchando. En esas noches Jon piensa más que nunca que ella es una tormenta, tal y como su nombre indica, pero le encanta ser arrasado por ella y caer rendido en el colchón, agotado y feliz, más satisfecho de lo que está en cualquier otro momento del día.

VI

Al principio todo es un secreto. Él solo se lo cuenta a Sansa y a Sam y ella solo se lo cuenta a sus doncellas, pero las doncellas hablan con los jinetes y Sansa se lo cuenta a sus hermanos y Sam a Elí y a los amigos de la guardia y al final al que no se lo ha contado uno se lo ha contado el otro y el que no ha recibido la noticia de boca de nadie se acaba enterando por sus propios medios.

En contra de los peores temores de Jon, la mayoría de la gente se alegra por ellos. A otros simplemente les da igual, pero los reproches que pensó que le lloverían no llegan nunca. Quizá en la paz sea diferente, pero en la guerra nadie va a reprochar a nadie algo así. Hay demasiadas parejas que no están casadas, demasiados hijos que no tienen padre conocido, como para que nadie tenga nada que objetar.

VII

Así que así siguen. Luchan y hacen el amor. Así pasan los días y a veces Jon se siente culpable porque a su alrededor la gente muere mientras él es feliz, porque la gente cae y él sonríe cuando ve que ella no ha caído. Es una tontería, porque su tristeza no hará que los muertos vuelvan a estar vivos, aunque ciertamente que los muertos revivan no es ahora mismo una buena opción.

Sansa le dice que disfrute de los pequeños placeres, los únicos que pueden tener en esa vida, y él se pregunta si ella tiene a alguien. Sabe que Tyrion y ella pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero ella le asegura que no son nada más que amigos para luego, sonrojada como una niña, susurrar otro nombre: Wyllas Tyrell. Jon se alegra por ella también, aunque ese verbo, "alegrarse", le suene tan raro.

VIII

Y sin embargo, en algún momento llega a echar de menos esos días porque la guerra cada vez es más dura, más cruda, más sombría, más cruel. Cada vez hay más muertos y menos respiros. Cada vez hacen menos el amor porque no hay tiempo para hacerlo y cuando lo hay están tan cansados que no lo quieren hacer, pero siguen durmiendo juntos, eso sí, eso siempre. No hay una sola noche que pasen separados y Jon se alegra por eso, porque todo se está desmoronando, pero al menos no está solo, hasta que ella empieza a desmoronarse también.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Solo hay tres cosas que me gustan del jonerys: que transcurre durante la guerra, la locura de Daenerys y que acaba en drama. Me encantan la guerra, la locura y el drama, así que ya va siendo hora de que experimente con ello en esta pareja.

Supongo que ha quedado claro, pero esto se sitúa más allá de la línea temporal de los libros publicados y no tiene nada que ver con la serie, porque aquí habrá más de esas tres cosas que me gustan, es decir, más guerra, más locura y más drama.

No tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos tendrá esto y, aunque he empezado centrándome en Jon y uno de mis objetivos principales es contar la locura de Daenerys también intentaré centrarme en otros personajes. El capítulo siguiente será de Sansa, eso lo ttengo claro.

Para terminar esta nota tan larga, solo decir que los títulos de los capítulos son palabras finesas relacionadas con la nieve. Myräkkä significa tormenta de nieve, hace referencia a que Jon piensa en Dany como en una tormenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Canción de la nieve

Segunda parte: laviini

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I

Cada vez están más al sur. Están a punto de llegar a la capital. Sansa ha oído muchas historias acerca de la destrucción de Desembarco del rey en la conocida como Batalla de las Reinas, donde la reina Daenerys derrotó a la reina Cersei y la ciudad quedó destruida, calcinada por el fuego de dragón. Hay un rumor que dice que Jaime Lannister mató a su hermana para ahorrarle el sufrimiento de morir quemada, pero también hay quien asegura que los gritos de la reina Cersei al quemarse se escucharon por toda la ciudad. Sansa no sabe si está preparada para enfrentarse a eso, para ver en qué se ha convertido el lugar al que llegó tan llena de sueños y del que salió tan rota.

A la gente le gusta hablar de la guerra de los cinco. Algunos todavía pelean por quién debió quedarse el trono o por quién tenía o no tenía razón. Hay incluso soldados que se niegan a luchar en el mismo grupo porque estaban en bandos distintos y por la noche es costumbre sentarse junto al fuego y contar historias de la guerra. A veces incluso algunos hombres compiten en juegos de azar formando equipos según el rey al que apoyaron. A Sansa le resulta tremendamente irónico que la guerra de los cinco reyes haya pasado a lucharse en juegos de azar.

–¿No son eso todas las guerras, mi señora? –comenta Tyrion una noche y Sansa no puede más que darle la razón: la guerra es un juego de azar y esta vez la suerte no parece estar de su parte.

II

Tyrion y ella no son exactamente amigos, tienen demasiado pasado como para serlo, pero han llegado a una especie de tregua, un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar nada de lo que vivieron en Desembarco del Rey. Mientras no rommpan su trato pueden llevarse bien. Tyrion es uno de los mejores conversadores que Sansa ha conocido y le gusta hablar con él. A él también le gusta hablar con ella, así que lo hacen amenudo, siempre que su trabajo se lo permite.

Tyrion trabaja administrando los recursos. Se encarga de contabilizar las armas y provisiones para su reparto y de organizar a la gente que no lucha para que sea útil. Sansa se encarga de cuidar a los niños y a los enfermos y a veces ayuda a las mujeres que se encargan de la costura si le queda tiempo. Además, ambos son convocados por la reina Daenerys para discutir las estrategias que van a seguir. Tyrion sigue siendo la mano de la reina y ella es la señora del Norte, al fin y al cabo, aunque ya no haya Norte que gobernar.

III

En esos días la gente habla más de la guerra de los Cinco, "la otra guerra", como la llaman. Al principio Sansa pensaba que lo hacían porque ya no sabían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera la guerra, esta que viven o aquella de la que acaban de salir, pero lord Davos, que pasa más tiempo con los campesinos que con los nobles, dice que lo hacen porque la guerra de los Cinco fue el último momento de normalidad que tuvieron.

–Esa guerra fue como todas las demás. No es como esta, que parece salida de un cuento de terror. Hablar de ella les recuerda que hubo otros tiempos. Pelearse por ella, mantener sus lealtades y rivalidades, les recuerda quiénes son y que todavía siguen siéndolo.

Sansa piensa que es curioso. Esta guerra los ha unido a todos, pero la gente necesita buscar motivos por los que separarse. No obstante, a pesar de eso lo entiende. Al fin y al cabo ella se alegró cuando supo la muerte de Cersei Lannister por muy humana que fuese. El ser humano es así, propenso a su autodestrucción, aunque capaz de unirse ante una amenaza que pretenda destruir a la raza entera. Al fin y al cabo, aunque la gente se llene la boca con los nombres de los reyes muertos, ahora todos están luchando juntos, trabajando juntos para mantenerse vivos.

IV

Están en Valle Oscuro. Llevan varias semanas allí. Están consiguiendo algunas victorias, pero Sansa no sabe por cuanto tiempo podrán mantener la ciudad.

Esa noche no ha habido ningún ataque. Los Caminantes solo atacan de noche y en esa zona todavía hay día, así que pueden permitirse descansar. Tyrion y ella se encuentran en la zona en la que están repartiendo la comida.

–Tu hermano cree que mañana por la noche atacarán, que han parado esta noche porque están esperando refuerzos. Hay gente que quiere que nos vayamos a Desembarco, que preparemos la ciudad para poder defenderla antes de que lleguen. La reina ha convocado una reunión para discutirlo.

Sansa lo escucha con atención. Tyrion no ha dado a entender que el plan le parezca ni bien ni mal. Ella tampoco sabe qué pensar, solo que preferiría que fueran a otra ciudad, una que no estuviera tan llena de recuerdos.

Siente ganas de romper la tregua y preguntarle a Tyrion acerca de eso, de cómo se siente ante la posibilidad de volver, de qué piensa sobre los rumores sobre la muerte de sus hermanos. Siente ganas de hacerlo, pero consigue contenerse y finalmente se limita a seguirlo hasta el lugar donde se celebrará la reunión.

V

En la reunión escoge sentarse entre Arya y Rickon, los únicos hermanos que le quedan además de Jon, para no volver a tener esa tentación. Tyrion no dice nada y se coloca entre la reina y ser Barristan Selmy. Después tampoco tienen tiempo de hablar. Están todos demasiado cansados y ella se marcha directamente a dormir.

–¿Sola? –pregunta arya cuando se lo dice.

Sansa no puede evitar sonrojarse a pesar de todo y su hermana se ríe. Algo cálido se extiende por su pecho. Se siente muy agradecida por haber podido volver a ver a Arya. Siente el impulso de abrazarla, pero sabe que a su hermana no le gustan ese tipo de cosas y finalmente se marcha a dormir y no, no se marcha sola. Con ella se marcha Wyllas Tyrell, señor del Dominio y su antiguo prometido. Sansa supone que su madre no aprobaría que durmieran juntos sin estar casados, pero Wyllas es de lo poco bueno que le ha pasado en los últimos tiempos y no piensa renunciar a él.

VI

No duerme mucho, de todos modos. Tienen que preparar las cosas para partir a Desembarco. Sansa trabaja más de lo habitual. Tienen poco tiempo, así que toda ayuda es bien recibida y además no quiere tener que pensar.

Todos son ya expertos en montar y desmontar campamentos, así que a la hora prevista está todo listo para que puedan marcharse. Están a punto. No obstante, los Otros también están listos. El cielo se oscurece y los primeros Caminantes empiezan a aparecer. Un antiguo explorador de la guardia toca el cuerno y los encargados de los niños corren a ponerlos a salvo. Se avecina una batalla. Otra más, no es la primera y a pesar de que le gustaría, Sansa duda que sea la última.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno, pues he tardado mucho más de lo que pensaba en volver a actualizar, pero a partir de ahora prometo que lo haré cada semana. Actualizaré todos los miércoles.

Como la guerra en la serie duró tan poco, no sabemos mucho sobre como sería una guerra contra los Caminantes. Yo me immagino que tienen el poder de controlar que sea siempre de noche, pero que solo pueden hacerlo si están muchos, por eso hasta el final del capítulo hay día en Valle Oscuro, porque estaban esperando a que llegaran más. También creo que en algún momento tienen que parar de atacar para crear nuevos Caminantes, reagruparse y todo eso, si no sería totalmente imposible una guerra contra ellos.

Muchas gracias a quiénes dieron una oportunidad al primer capítulo. Me hicieron mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios.

El título del capítulo significa avalancha y hace referencia al final, claro.


End file.
